Six Shades of Wolfram
by Ice And Starlight
Summary: Some of Wolfram's thoughts on meeting his king. Mild - like, really mild - WolfYu. COMPLETE.


**Six Shades of Wolfram**

**1. Hope**

When young Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt hears the news that Lord Weller is on his way, bringing the new King with him, he immediately wonders what he'll be like. Of course, the obvious man for the job is Gwendal; but he knows that the Great One's decrees must be obeyed, even if they are a little... strange, on occasion. As he makes his way to the main entrance to the castle to greet the new King, as befits a lord of his standing, Wolfram hopes that he'll be like Gwendal; strong, brave, noble, wise – all in all, kingly. Someone who can take control of the country, sort out the mess Stoffel made of it, defeat the humans and make the Demon Tribe great again. When Wolfram arrives at the gate, he can already hear the sounds of the townspeople cheering the arrival of the King. Listening to the joyful cheering, a slight smile on his face, Wolfram cocks his head curiously. It may just be his imagination, but – no, he is sure of it. Above the sounds of cheering, he can definitely hear screams. Yes. Screams, and the sound of a panicking horse.

**2. Anger**

Wolfram storms through the shadowed cloisters of Covenant Castle, fuming. How can _that_ possibly be the new Demon King? He can't even ride a _horse_, for the Great One's sake! A puny, skinny little boy, to rule over the whole country, _Wolfram's_ country, just because of some stupid rule about his _hair colour? _Wolfram doesn't care that he might have offended the new King with his careless words; in fact, he hopes deeply that he did. _Stupid child!_ he thinks, conveniently overlooking the fact that in terms of human lifespans, Shibuya seems to be about the same age as he is. _Well, let's see what happens this evening. _Wolfram, his brothers and his mother are to take dinner with Günter and the new king. A demonic smile spreads incongruously across Wolfram's angelic face as he pictures all the things that might happen during the course of the evening. Oh no. Shibuya will not be permitted to get through _this_ evening unscathed.

**3. Confusion**

Wolfram, his left cheek stinging, stares at the human boy standing panting with anger in front of him. He is a little confused. No, actually – he is a lot confused._ Is this how things work in his barbarian world? You spend a perfectly good evening doing your best to wind someone up, you question his worthiness as a king in front of his own subjects, you even insult his _mother_ – and he asks you to marry him?_ He hears Conrad desperately trying to persuade him to take it back; he hears the new king vehemently telling them that he will not. He hears his mothers happy giggles of delight, Günter's suave explanations, and finally the confused and horrified splutters of the new king; but none of them can quite drown out the part of his mind that whispers that the new king looks really rather cute when he's angry.

**4. Humiliation**

There are no limits to Wolfram's rage now as he paces up and down his bedroom like a wounded tiger stalking the bounds of its cage. His green eyes flare emerald fire at the humiliating memory. _How dare he! How __dare__ he_! Not only does the stupid human boy propose to him, not only does he practically force him into marrying him – for he cannot reject him, his honour will not allow it – but then he tells him that he doesn't even want to marry him! And he tells him this in front of everyone; Günter, Conrad, Gwendal, and worst of all – his knuckles whiten on his sword hilt - in front of his mother. Wolfram moans slightly in horror. _I'll never live this down._ _Although hopefully_ – he draws his sword, lunges viciously at midair, grins wickedly – _neither will Shibuya._

**5. Guilt**

Wolfram likes the tree. It's a big one, he doesn't know what kind, with big flat leaves that keep the rain off him. Apart from the raindrops that roll down through the leaves to splat onto his head. Which is most of them. So, in other words, they don't really keep the rain off him much at all. He sighs and looks around for a better spot, but half-heartedly. He's too sore to move, anyway. _Owww... My back... _

It's dark and quiet out here. No-one will think of looking for him here. If anyone was actually looking for him in the first place. Which they're not. No-one else is out in the rain now. They're all inside, sitting by Shibuya's bedside, praying to the Great One for his speedy recovery. _Never mind _my_ recovery, oh no. I'm so sore... If he was going to drop me from that height, he could have at least made sure his stupid magic-water-snake-thing dropped me onto something soft. _Despite himself,he smiles ruefully, rubbing his back._ Still, that was quite a spectacular little display. Who knew the wimp had it in him? He didn't look like anything like that strong a magic-user... _

His smile drops away. Thoughts of magic lead him inevitably back around the girl - Donna? Diana? Doria? Something like that. The one he could have killed during the duel.

Wolfram is not one naturally given to introspection, but he can definitely feel an unfamiliar, unwelcome, and altogether uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He gives himself a mental shake.

_She shouldn't have gotten in the way! She should have known there was a duel going on in the courtyard!_

_Shibuya shouldn't have ducked! If he'd just kept _still_, like he was supposed to..._

_And I couldn't have known -_

_It wasn't my fault!_

_I didn't mean to -._

_It was her fault -_

_It was her -_

_It was -_

_It..._

_I..._

_I..._

The courtyard is silent, apart from the sound of the rain.

**6. An Awakening**

The dark-haired boy stirs, and immediately Lord Weller darts to his side. As his huge black eyes flutter open, Wolfram stares covertly at him under lowered golden lashes, refusing to admit his concern openly. As soon as he is sure that the other boy is awake and as sane as can be hoped for, he returns to his previous pose, leaning casually by the window, staring out at the palace gardens in an aloof and – hopefully – dignified manner. He can still feel the other boy's eyes on him, though.

Whilst Conrad fills the other boy in on the events of the past three days, Wolfram sneaks a quick peek at his king. Said king has evidently had the same idea, since he is ignoring Conrad's concerned murmurs and Günter's dramatic - and wholly unnecessary - twirls and flourishes of delight, and is looking straight at him. When their gazes clash, Wolfram turns quickly back to the window. He doesn't turn so quickly, though, that he misses the little smile twitching the corners of Yuri's mouth, despite his narrowed eyes.

Wolfram tries to ignore the blush he can feel creeping slowly up his face. He does not entirely succeed.

* * *

**A/N – I apologize for my spectacular abuse of the italics button. And my evil, ever-multiplying ellipses. I... I just can't help myself. Also, about the spellings – I just realised that in all the other fics, Yuri has two u's in it, but I really, really don't want to go back through everything I've ever written correcting spellings, so.... whatever. Anyway, thankies for reading, I do not own _Kyou Kara Maoh_, (although I'm saving up to buy Wolfram) and please review. Thankies again! XD**

**P.S. Oh, woops, I just realised Conrad wasn't there when Yuri woke up. Whatever, he stays. He turns up everywhere else, anyway. I think he stalks Yuri. Or maybe he's got some kind of Yuri-detecting magnet in his head. Like a pigeon. o_O Okay, never mind.**


End file.
